The Dare
by archwriter
Summary: Sometimes they land you in compromising situations.  Near/OC ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This is a non profit fiction.**

**Author's Notes: This story takes place sometime around the Death Note oneshot that features a more grown up Near. I don't particularly write a great deal of Death Note fiction, but perky idea struck me…and well I thought I'd share.**

**Rated M for a reason. Mature stuff ahead.**

**The Dare**

It had started out with a dare. Her soft full lips had curved into a smug grin. She clearly had thought she'd won. _I dare you to kiss me._ I told her it was meaningless and juvenile. Still she pressed on, obviously enjoying the sight of me slinking away hiding my scowls behind my action figures. I had prided myself on being close to unreadable, but I couldn't help the deepening blush as she walked away laughing.

For the first time since she entered the room I glanced up to look at her as she retreated across the room. She was in nothing but some low cut cream colored panties, and a loose shirt. Her ebony hair bounced against her shoulders as her bare feet padded the floor. I had never been one for love or lust, but watching her long legs and round hips sway back and forth, I could almost see the appeal. Her form was thin and freckled, but round and taunt where it needed to be. Not overly so, but what she lacked in bust she made up for in exuberance, enough to have made a successful career in that club she often referenced. Small button nose, full soft lips, and deep brown eyes. She made a game of fooling people into thinking she was much younger than she was, but she still enjoyed holding her two years seniority over me. Not that it mattered, here I was in charge. Perhaps, she needed a reminder of just who worked for who.

She paused at the refrigerator, standing in the open door and peered back at me over her shoulder, the light from the flickering tv screens giving her skin an odd bluish glow. Our eyes locked momentarily, and her cocky grin returned.

_Like what you see?_ I snapped my head back forward, my pale curls shielding my face from her seeking eyes. Despite myself I could feel my scowl deepen. Another crack in my mask.

_You look like a prostitute._ The harsh words flew from my mouth.

_I'm sorry; what was that?_ I could hear the door of the refrigerator shut and the soft pad of footsteps start towards me.

_I said you look like a prostitute._ I kept my back to her, unconsciously sliding my rolling chair further in my desk, and away from her.

_A prostitute?_ Was that malice I detected in her voice as I busied myself with my toys.

_Or a stripper. Take your pick. _I felt her fingers grasp my chair, rolling it back and spinning it around. Her brown eyes bore into mine, her pale lashes sweeping her freckled cheeks with every batt. She leaned back up crossing her arms across her chest, with a light snort.

_Jealous, much? I WAS a stripper, but regardless I still wouldn't strip for you. _She smirked again staring down at me again. She turned ready to retreat once more.

_Of course you would. _ I tried to turn back into the desk, but once again _she_ was there in my face holding my chair forward.

_Is that a fact?_ She leaned back in. I worked to keep my breathing level normal as her shirt hung open, giving me a quick glance of cleavage.

_Yes. _I countered._ I am your employer. If I wanted you to strip you would. _I leaned back as she began laughing, throwing her head back her voice filling the empty room.

_Ohhhhh, that's good. _ Her fingers reached up to wipe tears from her eyes. _Me strip for you? That's funny. I don't think you could handle a strip tease. Have you even seen a woman's body outside of an anatomy book? _

_ Of course I have. _I was lying, and she knew it. She peered down a moment before leaning over me, her hair tumbling around us like a tent, the scent of apple and cinnamon wafting over me with every swing of her curls.

_Oh, really? Well, then why don't we take it a step further. _She leaned in closer, our noses practically touching, her light slavic accent tickling my eardrums. _What about a lap dance?_

A lap dance? I struggled to keep from gulping.

_Well, don't let me force you into anything. We don't have to if you don't think you can handle it. _She cocked her head to the side her curls brushing my face, as she trailed a finger over my hand, electing a shiver down my spine.

_I can handle it. _ I wanted to kick myself when I heard my voice escape in raspy whisper. I felt her leg against my leg as she climbed in the chair with me, her knees straddling mine.

_Are you sure? _I couldn't even look at her as I slowly nodded my affirmative. I watched as her knees slid back, her feet landing on the floor as she slowly backed away from me.

_You know typically, people watch. _I steadied myself, letting out a deep breath before turning my eyes up to see her standing there waiting. She waited a moment swaying back and forth and once she was sure she had my undivided attention she began. To some unheard beat she moved. Her hips began swaying back and forth, her hands moving in an enticing manner. Her fingers found their way into her hair as her hips began rotating, her feet moving with the beat creeping closer and closer.

I don't think I could have looked away if I tried. I stared forward watching her dance as though I was hypnotized. Her feet planted themselves on either side of mine, my white pants ruffling against her legs with every move of her round hips. Slowly her hands made their way to the front of her shirt, pulling it tight for only a second, and then pulling it over her head. I felt my breathing stop as I watched her toss her shirt to the side, her body continuing its pulsing movements. I watched as one of her hands slid over her firm round breast, her fingers pausing to pinch her nipple. I gulped, sliding my knees up to hide my growing erection. I tried not to fiddle, but I couldn't stop as my fingers went between gripping and tapping on the chair. Anything to keep my hands from embarrassing myself any further.

I felt her fingers on my knees sliding in towards my thighs sending what felt like tiny shocks through my body. She pressed down, forcing my feet to slide from the chair, before lifting herself into my lap. I nearly jumped as she made a swift movement with her hips causing an overly pleasing friction against my groin. On impulse, I felt my fingers come in contact with the smooth soft skin of her hips, by body lurching slightly towards her body, attempting to force her body further towards mine.

_No touching._ Her hands clasped mine pulling them from her sides.

_That-_I take a moment to find my words as another well placed twist of her hips elicits shivers up my spine. _That doesn't seem fair._

_ Life's not fair. _My eyes felt heavy as I peered up at her. Her hair sat parted over her shoulders, her curls bouncing as her body undulated against mine. I could feel my hips rising up to meet hers as the friction continued. I could feel my body tensing, and despite the huge embarrassment I knew the situation would cause, I could think of nothing else but reaching fruition.

Her hands rested on top of mine, clutching the the arm rest as she turned herself around. I watched the small curve of her back as once again her body came to rest over mine and continued its rhythm to the beat only she could hear. I could feel the blush burning my cheeks and neck as my breath began to come heavy and to my regret loudly occasionally accompanied by half suppressed moans. I knew I couldn't hold back much longer.

_Here. _Her voice brought my focus only momentarily from the growing need between my legs, her hands bring mine to her body. Her skin was smooth and warm to the touch. I could feel the sweat begin to bead on my forehead as she pulled my hands upward. _Since I'm sure this is as close as you'll ever get…a small mercy._

I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips as my hands came in contact with the soft mounds. Although unsupported by bras they didn't look to be of impressive size, the feel of them was unforgettable, and as much as I hated to admit it she was probably right. They were soft, but surprisingly heavy. I enjoyed the feel of the weight in my palms, the way my fingers pressed into them.

My hands seized squeezing her chest mercilessly as my body shook. I unintentionally leaned forward, my slick forehead coming to on her back, as the waves of ecstasy the rippled through me. I could feel her body continue to move as the moisture in my pants continue to grow. At last I my hands gripped her waist to cease her movements. I sat there a moment my hands on her hips, my head to her back, panting waiting for the feeling to die down. I groaned when she finally moved, planting her feet on the floor and rising from my lap. I didn't even dare to look up at her as I sat slouching in the chair staring at the damp stain on my usually white trousers.

_That was fast. _I was too tired to even register the insult. _Let me know when you're ready for round two. _

I paid no mind as she walked away. My mind was racing. The challenge had been made, and next time I would be ready.


End file.
